Christmas at the Jones's
by xXSchmayXx
Summary: Irina Spalko hates Christmas - Yet somehow let the Jones family convince her to stay for the season. Just why does she hate it so much? AU where Irina and the Jones's become friends. Contains OC's. If you don't like it, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas, Oh how Irina loathed _Christmas. _She should be happy, the Jones family had forgiven her for her malicious deeds during the Crystal Skull fiasco. She re-accounted how she had found her own way out of the crumbling temple before the aliens could take her life. Despite the agony her body had endured, she was simply thankful for having her life back. The Jones family and Oxley saw the woman crawling bewildered out of the remnants and took pity on her despite everything. Mutt commented that she looked helpless, Marion interjected saying that she looked to weak to fight them any longer and Indiana reminded them that if they abandoned her she would surely die. Oxley simply remained quiet saying that it was not in the Jones nature to be cruel. Marion was the first to approach her. She had reached her hand out the woman, intending to help her stand, but Irina recoiled with fear in her eyes. She had held up her hands in surrender, asking - almost begging - for them to make a truce. She didn't sound so cold anymore. They all wondered if that was simply her mask.

Hesitantly they agreed on the grounds they'd kill her if she betrayed them. In the back of the jeep she sat next to Mutt avoiding eye contact until she had grown tired and awkwardly fallen asleep on his shoulder. She began whispering things in Russian, saying things like "_Papa don't hurt Me." _and "_God, please let me live and this agony to end." _which Indy had listened to intently, giving a loose translation to the rest of the crew before they all sighed sadly, understanding what this all meant. They had no idea the woman had suffered so young. Mutt had stroked her hair gently for the rest of the journey after that. Oxley had looked at him and sighed. He knew that Mutt would also murmur in his sleep. The young boy never knew that he did it, Marion and Harold had decided it would be best kept that way. Colin was never a good father. Oxley was glad that Indiana had returned into his life.

When she had awoke they held out their hands in forgiveness and asked Irina if she had anywhere to go after this. She sadly replied saying that she would have to face a hearing for failing the mission – she would eventually be de-ranked. She could sense it. When the Jones family had asked if she would like to return to Chicago with them she was hesitant, fearful they'd eventually grow tired of her. With the prospect of being homeless, she finally agreed. The camp was empty with a few exceptions of guards and cadets ensuring there would be no intruders. When they saw their Colonel bruised up and in agony they immediately called for medical attention. Irina had told the guards to take care of the Jones's and ensure that by the time she was well again, there would be arrangements for them to travel to America. She could not remember much after blacking out and being carried to a bed in her private quarters.. Presumably she was given anaesthetic until her body had fully recovered.

The other days had gone past in such a blur that Irina did not know what was real and what was not. One moment she had awoken in her tent and the next she was bundled under blankets in a airplane passenger cabin with the Jones's. Marion was sitting by her side dabbing a cold water towel on her forehead.

"_Ms Williams, what are you? – How long have I been asleep?" _ Irina asked sleepily, still feeling withdrawn and confused. Sweat was forming on her skin but she felt fragile without the blankets. She noticed that somebody had changed her clothes, She was simply wearing a t-shirt and loose trousers.

"_A few days, your body still needs to recover dear…the medic told me that you will be very tired for a while but you will make a full recovery." _She wrung the towel and dipped it into fresh water.

"_Who changed my clothes?" _Irina asked shyly, feeling strange talking to Marion as though they were friends.

"_That was me, don't worry. I made the boys leave the cabin when I did it." _Marion soothed. "I hope you aren't too uncomfortable with that."

"_We are both Woman. It does not worry me much." _She replied. There was a small part of her praying that Marion did not see her scars. Another thing was worrying her but she dared not show it. "Why do I feel so warm?"

"_You've a raging fever. I've been dabbing your head for ages." _She chucked. Noticing Irina's failed attempts at keeping her eyes open, she looked at her watch. "_We'll be home soon."_

"_Thank you..." _Irina smiled weakly before succumbing to sleep once more. Little did Marion know that this was the most affection Irina had received in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until two weeks after the Jones family's return that Irina had finally made a full recovery. Indy had given her the guest room right next to his own, Marion insisted they have her nearby to ensure she made a speedy recovery. Irina had never gotten a chance to explore the house. Mutt had been the one to carry her to bed and Marion would spend most days tending to her fever or leaving soup for Irina to eat when she felt like it. The men would go to either work or college much to Mutt's dislike leaving Marion to herself. Oxley would sometimes pay visits and talk to Irina, telling her stories of his adventures as a child. Irina enjoyed the company and was overjoyed when she managed to walk properly again, the side effects of her medical treatment finally wearing off. The family were stunned at first to see Irina walk into the dining room one dinner time. Harold was not there that day.

"_Irina, so good to see you are well." _Mutt had first time they had spoken since the incident.

"_I'm simply glad to have my life back." _She murmured, unsure if she should sit or not. Marion was stirring some sort of soup at the stove while Indy sliced up some baguette. Mutt was sitting at the dinner table, reading a text book about Snowdonia, feigning interest in it. He awkwardly pointed to a chair next to him and said Irina could sit beside him if she wished. She noticed what he was reading and smiled. "_Beautiful place, father would paint it often. He once took me there.." _Her tone was light but there was a hint of sadness behind it. ".._Before everything happened of course." _Mutt gently patted her shoulder. He had a vague idea of her situation. Oxley had only told him what Irina would allow. Somehow she felt that she could trust the older man. He had told her so many stories of when he was a child and he was curious about her own life. He wanted to know what made her the way she was, He had complimented that Irina was kind-hearted underneath it all so something must have happened. He'd grown fond of her and said that she was like a grand-daughter to him. That made Irina smile.

* * *

Irina had told Oxley about how her mother had died when she was a little girl, and how her father had tried to give them a good childhood despite having difficulties. He was good to them, until Irina's early teens he was good to them. Then he turned, nobody was quite sure why it happened, but one day he turned to them and said.

"_I can't take this anymore. I miss your mother and no amount of time will heal the pain." _ He looked at the older children: Julia being 19 and Derek at 21. They said nothing. Only shook their heads in pity. Irina who was only 14 had mustered up the courage to speak.

"_I miss her too papa." _And he slapped her across the cheek. She recoiled slightly and Julia instinctively wrapped a protective arm around her, yet it had not been the first time he had tried to hit his children. Over the last year he'd become drunk more often and he'd be short tempered. When he had beaten little Irina too much one day, he vowed never to drink again. On some occasions the older children would take Irina away for a few hours, be it the park or into town, they wanted her to be safe. When their father had slapped Irina having not even had a single drop to drink – he broke to the floor crying telling them he'd never been the same since. Then he pulled them close and whispered he loved them and always would before sending them to bed.

The next day Irina found him frozen still in her mother's favourite arm chair. His skin was clammy and life was absent in his open eyes. She called Derek to her side. He worriedly rushed downstairs with Julia tailing behind. They asked Irina to leave the room while they investigated the situation. Irina sat against the wall outside, pain in her stomach and her hands cold. It was her sister that had left the room first, sitting herself gently beside Irina and pulling her into her arms. "_He killed himself…didn't he?" _She asked and Julia answered with a nod, pulling the child into her arms and crying well into the late afternoon. They had called an ambulance. His body had been taken away that day, pronounced dead at the scene.

"_What are we going to do?" _Asked Irina, distressed, huddled under a blanket and sipping milk.

"_Me and Julia, we both have Jobs and will be able to manage." _Derek said sadly. "_It'll be difficult but we can manage."_

"_Where's Irina going to go? Hell, I can't take her, you can't either. We barely have enough money as it is. Even after selling all of this stuff." _Julia proclaimed, waving her arms and looking gravely at Irina.

"_What about our grand-parents?" _Derek had asked.

"_Don't be foolish, brother. You know how they can be, I don't want them hurting her." _She replied and her brother nodded sadly. Their grandparents were very Christian, they did not want Irina to suffer being locked away in closets or being forced to pray. "_There's one more option…"_

"_Julia no, don't say it…that can't be our solution"_

"_Don't say what?" _ Irina asked helplessly. She eyed her siblings, trembling and tearful.

"_We have no choice brother, I know where she can go and it will be safe for her. We will be able to visit her." _Julia tried to reassure him, but also trying to convince herself.

"_I'd rather have her by my side!" _ Derek had shouted, not being able to believe it.

"_You know you can't. It hurts…I know…but Irina, she'll have to go into care." _ Julia murmured sadly. Derek finally gave in and nodded. Irina paled and clamped her arms around her sister.

"_You can't…you mustn't." _She cried, tears flowing down her face. Julia looked deeply into her eyes, her heart was breaking and wished there was another way but there wasn't.

"_I'm sorry. I promise to visit you as often as we can." _ Was the last thing she said before hugging her close and whispering reassuring thoughts in her ear.

* * *

Mutt didn't know much more about what happened to her after she had gone into care. After being granted permission Oxley had told him her siblings had kept their word and visited but that was all. He never thought to press her for the information. It wouldn't be right. The only person who would be allowed to know was Harold and he respected that. When Colin used to hit him he would seek advice from Oxley who to this day had kept his word about keeping it a secret. He shook the thoughts from his mind and smiled at Irina.

"_Maybe we could go there together as a family one day." _Marion chipped in. Dishing out dinner and handing around bowls of Mushroom soup. Irina never often smiled but she did at the hint of Marion welcoming her into their family.

"_I'd like that." _She said and brushed a stand of hair from her face. Her hair had grown a lot in the passing weeks and made a mental note to get it cut within the next few days. She noticed Mutt edging closer to her to the point where his knee slightly brushed against hers. She looked at him shocked. He smiled. She did not like it at all but kept silent about it. She knew he did not have ill intent but it was obvious what he was doing. They had both become closer friends in the last few days but she did not feel what he felt. Her gaze moved from his to the food in front of her. Indy placed a large plate of baguette in the centre of the table and then took his place next to Marion. Then they tucked into dinner. It felt good to have a proper meal.

"_Are Susie and Jessica going to be over for Christmas this year, mom?" _Mutt asked, mid chew. They were his aunt and cousin from Marion's marriage to Colin. Even though he was dead Marion insisted that Susanna was still her little sister as they were very close. Naturally her daughter Jessica was also considered family. Irina remembered Mutt telling her about them. It suddenly dawned on her how close it was to that time of the year. She'd remembered accepting the Jones's offer to stay for the holiday when she was still ill in bed but never really gave it much thought until now.

"_Yes, they are." _Marion replied. "_Jessica is looking forward to meeting you Irina, I spoke to her just this morning. In fact, I will see if I can find a photograph of her." _She chuckled, moving from the table and reaching into a nearby drawer, removing a photograph of a young lady. She looked as though she was in her twenties. The photograph was black and white but she could imagine the colours in her head. Her hair was ash blond in curly locks that tumbled down her back. The beauty was smiling widely as the camera, her lips red from make-up and her eyes brown like chestnuts.

"_She's beautiful." _Irina admitted.

"_Yeah she is." _Mutt said, grabbing the photo. "_She's like a sister to me, every time she gets a new girlfriend I'm always playing the protective brother card." _He chuckled.

"_Girlfriend?" _Irina asked confused. She had no problem with people being well…people who prefer to be with their own sex. It did turn some thoughts over in her head though. She still felt Mutt's knee against her own.

"_Yes, but we all care for her regardless." _ Mutt said. He could tell Irina meant no offence when she asked that. However he could see her fidgeting uncomfortably and asked her what was wrong. He placed a hand on her knee in an attempt to comfort her but she removed it quickly and slapped his hand, alarming Marion and Indy.

"_A word...please?" _She asked him and he agreed. They were excused from the table. No questions asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"_What is the matter, Irina?" _Mutt asked dumbly, closing a door behind them and placing a hand on her shoulder. This was yet another attempt to reach out to her and she hated. Her breath hitched and she shook him off of her. He had forgotten that Irina was the sort of person that enjoyed her own personal space. Her eyes filled with deep annoyance.

"_Don't pretend you do not know." _She breathed coolly, unable to help herself. Being blunt was all she knew. Mutt sighed and bowed his head. His attempts of trying to get closer to the woman had obviously been noticed. He did care for her but he could not help his adolescent desires. He wanted romance from the woman but he knew that could never happen. It did not stop him from trying though.

"_I'm sorry." _He whispered, yet Irina was not done with him yet. It was only habitual for Irina to explain exactly why she was correct. Nothing could happen between them. It would be wrong.

"_I understand that what you feel to me may be true. – However, I do no reciprocate these... feelings and desires. I know that even if you're feelings are…love." _She said 'love' carefully, noting the expression of guilt on Mutt's face. "_It can never happen." _She said firmly. He was stunned slightly, forgetting Irina's incredible ability to read people like books.

"_Why are you so sure it could never happen?" _ Mutt asked, stroking his chin and sitting down on one of the armchairs Indy had set out in his home.

"_Have some common sense, Williams." _She said said sternly. "_I believe you are failing to see that I am old enough to be your mother. You also fail to recognise that I have very few… conscious thoughts of you where I have not tried to slice your throat open." _

Mutt understood but still didn't want to give up just yet. "_There's time, age isn't a barrier.."_

"_Williams!" _She shouted, cooling down. "_I'm sorry. I know your feelings cannot be helped. There is a mess in your head and thoughts of me are tied up in there. You have been good to me and I thank you for that. However, even if I was younger, even if I had known you longer – I am not interested and I believe I never will be…" _ She noticed Mutt's face fall and felt guilty that she had given him the wrong idea. It hurt.

"_Am I really that bad?" _He said in a hushed voice. He felt Irina place a hesitant hand on his shoulder. She was never really sure of how to comfort others.

"_No. That is not what I mean." _She began. "_Mr Williams – "_

"_Mutt" _He corrected.

"_Mutt" _She nodded, the word sounding strange. "_I...I am like your cousin." _The young boy's expression softened in realization. "_I prefer to be with woman and only woman." _She hesitated. "_You are the first person other than my family to know this. You must respect my privacy and keep this a secret."_

Mutt looked at her apologetically. "_Of course. I swear I won't tell anybody. I'm sorry for forcing myself on you." _

"_Thank you. I forgive you. I know that you could not have possibly known." _ She smiled for the first time since the conversation began. Mutt grasped her hand to remove it from his shoulder and Irina awkwardly pulled him into a hug. She wasn't sure why but she knew the boy needed some reassurance. He was simply glad they were still on speaking terms.

"_Hey, maybe you and Jessica will hit it off – You seemed to like her a lot when you saw the photograph." _He chuckled half -heartedly into her ear. "_That and Jess' simply could not shut up about you when I spoke to her last over the telephone. "_

She smirked and let go. Secretly she did not mind the idea of companionship after feeling so lonely. She wasn't going to tell Mutt that obviously.

"_Don't push it." _She warned, signalling towards the dining room. "_I cannot imagine why, unless you planted ideas about me into her head."_

"_Hmm." _He replied, walking with her to the door. "_Shall we?" _He asked, opening the door. She nodded and followed him out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"_I know it's not much, but they should get you through today." _ Marion smiled as she handed Irina a small bundle of clothes. Luckily they were both the same size. The only other outfit Irina had was her KGB uniform. She had been managing in her loose fitting outfit and another outfit given to her by Marion for weeks and desperately wanted to wash. Irina inspected them to find a black suit outfit with a skirt and purple shirt – there was also a pair of black tights. She could tell Marion did not have very many dark coloured outfits.

"_Thank you." _ She said, setting the bundle on the end of her bed and sitting down. It was the week before Christmas day. The extended family were due to arrive the next day. Irina was nervous, andfelt like an outsider in the close knit family. She hoped they would accept her. Part of her couldn't help but think about hat Mutt said about his cousin. No woman had ever really shown interest in her in that way before. The young teenage voice within her would remind her that maybe she could be with somebody and it gave her hope.

"_You know, Mutt told me that there Is a shortage of staff willing to teach fencing at the college he attends. Maybe if you are looking for work that could be helpful." _ Marion said, sitting next to her.

"_Perhaps I will consider it." _Irina turned to face Marion but hissed in pain. The bruises on her side still needed some healing time. Concerned, the older woman eyed her.

"_Still hurting?" _She asked. Irina nodded hesitantly hating the idea of showing herself to be in pain even now. Marion reached out gently to the area where the bruises were. She touched the fabric of the woman's T-shirt. "_May I? I need to see if I should buy more ointment." _ She asked.

"_Yes, of course." _ She murmured through the pain. She didn't want Marion to know that even the slightest touch hurt her there. Usually she was good at masking pain. The woman gently pulled up Irina's T-shirt to reveal her bare skin. The bruises were still dark and purple in places. That was all she needed to see.

"_How about we go into town?" _ Marion suggested. "_I will buy you a few outfits and we will buy some more medicine while we are there. Maybe even grab a bite to eat too." _ Irina's first thought was to reject the generous offer. She was always taught to appreciate what she had. However the pain was a little too much for her to handle and she desperately needed more than one outfit.

"_I'd like that, thank you." _ She replied. Marion tapped her knee gently and left the room to give Irina her privacy. When she was alone Irina began undressing. She could see her body in the full length mirror and saddened at what she saw. There were many scars on her body. A few from when her father had struck her and some more from her time in foster care. The families she had never really liked her that much. She was a difficult child to place. Irina shook those memories from her head. Thinking about them only hurt her. A pool of bruises spread across her body, she wondered why her body had taken so much damage when the Jones's seemed to be perfectly fine. She knew that Marion had seen her scars, it was difficult not to if she had changed her clothes several times. She was simply glad that Marion had not pressed her with questions.

When she had finished undressing she slipped on a bathrobe and tied it around her. She then picked up her bundle of clean clothing and went to have a shower. Her bedroom was right next to the bathroom so she wasn't too worried about the fact she was only wearing a bathrobe. The bathtub was cold and goose bumps formed on her skin as her bare body was exposed to the air. She gasped when she turned the tap and water ran down her body. It felt so good. She remained there for a good hour, washing her body thoroughly. She hoped Marion wouldn't mind. When she was clean she dried her body and dressed in the outfit given to her. She couldn't help but admit it made her look quite pretty. She smiled at that. Irina then scooped up her bathrobe and deposited it in her bedroom and slipped on a simple pair of black pumps before heading downstairs to meet Marion.

"_All ready to go?"_ Marion asked, turning around from her position in front of the Christmas tree. She was busy hanging up some decorations that had fallen on the ground. The lights twinkled red and green and Irina felt warm inside for the first time in years. She had missed the feeling of Christmas being in the air. It had been years since she celebrated it.

"_Yes, I am." _Irina replied. Marion smiled and walked with her to the front door. It was freezing outside so she gave Irina one of her spare coats before putting on her own.

"_You suit that outfit." _ She complimented. Irina said nothing but followed Marion outside. It felt strange, the cold, fresh air against her. She hadn't been outside that often since she had arrived there. Luckily Marion had a car so Irina wouldn't have to be out in it too long.


	5. Chapter 5

Irina and Marion had been out for hours. It had began snowing not long after they left and it started to become a heavy blizzard. The streets where white and Indiana hate made sure to light all the fires in the house. Mutt was reading a newspaper in the lounge when the doorbell rang. He and Indy were both home but the house still felt hauntingly empty. Marion usually brought some sort of life the the family and when she was not there the boys simply felt too awkward to talk to one another. Indiana was the one to answer the door. There standing in front of him were Susanna and Jessica, wet and carrying heavy suitcases. He was curious, he hadn't seen them in a while and Jessica was only a child when they had last met.

"_Indy.."_ The older woman smiled and hugged him tightly. She did not care that she got his suit damp. Indiana returned to hug and looked over her shoulder. Jessica rolled her eyes and giggled.

"_Not so tall anymore." _She joked with a cocky smirk, pushing past him to see Mutt. Indiana chose to ignore her comment. Jessica wrapped an arm around Mutt and gestured towards his father. "_You are more like him than you think." _She remarked. Mutt looked at her with false annoyance on his face.

"_Whatever you say." _He replied. Indiana moved towards the couch, asking them to sit so he could catch up with them. They boys were still curious as to why they were both so early. Susanna opened her mouth to speak, in her attempt to explain herself.

"_They say the snow is going to get worse. We couldn't risk being unable to take a train here so we came early.." _She began, Indiana nodded, indicating her understood. She removed her jacket, damp from the snow and pulled the band from her hair. Jessica followed on and Mutt got up, politely taking the coats and hanging them somewhere to dry. He returned holding two towels and handed one to each of them. "_Thank you, Mutt." _She smiled.

"_There can't be many cabs running today in that storm. Did you walk from the station?" _Indiana asked. Susanna's smile faltered and she looked to Jessica to speak. She was too busy dabbing at her unruly locks, hoping they would not dry in a tangled mess. Mutt smirked and slipped her his comb. Indiana looked at her expectedly. With hesitation she mustered the will to speak.

"_We contacted Harold when we arrived. He collected us from the station. On the way here we drove past your wife and that woman.." _Jessica paused for a moment. She remembered how one look of that woman's face gave her butterflies in her stomach. Blushing, she spoke once more. "_They were stuck in the snow, Harold told us where to go from there while he helped them out. Luckily the snow isn't too deep, but there is no knowing when they will be here." _ Indiana's brow furrowed and he stood from his seat. He didn't want to leave his wife and friends helpless like that.

"_I'm going to help them, where did you say they were?" _He asked. Susanna grimaced at the thought of another person out in that blizzard.

"_Indy.."_ She began. As if on cue, the door opened and a very wet trio of people shuffled into the house. Indiana approached his wife and pulled her into his arms. The poor woman was soaked right through. Irina was not much better. Her tights had a ladder running past her knee and her hair was dripping. Harold seemed to have avoided most of the harsh weather. He was only a little damp.

"_He drove..we pushed the car..." _Marion told him. Mutt had gone to fetch more towels while Irina was standing in the doorway shivering. Susanna took Irina by the hand and closed the front door.

"_Come sit by the fire dear, Jessie here will keep you company." _She smiled. Jessica looked at Irina as she sat down and smiled.

"_Hello again.."_ She spoke and the butterflies returned. Irina replied with a very small smiled and they both listened to Marion's truthful account of what had happened as they attempted to dry off. She, in turn with Oxley spoke of how she and Irina had been driving home when the car became lodged in the snow. Lucky for them Harold had shown up at the right moment and he instructed the girls to walk to house to avoid anybody else being put at risk of hypothermia. They had agreed that Harold would try to accelerate the car while the woman pushed. After several attempts the car had unexpectedly broke free and Irina and Marion tumbled forward into the snow and slush. Indy listened intently and made sure everybody affected was sitting around the fire.

" _Don't know about you, But I am going to change into something much...dryer." _Marion remarked, reaching into her handbag and pulling out a small paper bag. "_Irina, you may borrow another one of my outfits, Ill fetch it for you and leave it on your bed., we will get your bags tomorrow from the car. Here is you're ointment." _She continued, handing Irina the paper bag.

"_Thank you. " _She replied. Jessica and Susanna agreed to do the same thing. Irina waited for Marion to return before going to her bedroom, guaranteeing that an outfit would be there for her when she arrived. Marion showed herself ten minutes later, wearing a pair of brown trousers and a white sweater. She nodded curly and then traversed to her room. As promised there was a small pile of clothes for her on the bed. Yet again the outfit was very basic. It was a simple white T-shirt and grey slacks. Irina appreciated the older woman's attempt at helping her. She locked the door and then removed her jacket, she simply could not wait to remove the outfit that soaked her body through. When she was clad in her underwear she caught a glimpse of her bruised body in the mirror and decided to apply her ointment. She unscrewed the lid and dipped her fingers in the small jar. It felt cold and smooth. Without any hesitation she applied it to her bruises, hissing in pain when she added pressure. She was soon done and began dressing. The feeling of clean clothes against her body felt good. As she was slipping on a pair of socks she heard a small knock at her bedroom door. Curious she unlocked it and peeped out. Jessica was standing there.

"_Yes?" _She asked brusquely. Jessica looked at her with a shy look in her eyes.

"_My mother has gone for a shower and the rest of them are watching television. I was wondering if we could perhaps talk for a while? I need the company." _She admitted. Running her fingers through her hair.

"_Yes..yes of course.." _Irina replied, reassuring her with a soft gaze that was so unlike what she was used to. She swing the door open fully and let the girl sit on her bed. Irina couldn't help but feel warm at this. She shut the door behind her and sat next to Jessica on the bed, looking forward to conversing with her. Something about this girl made her go all soft and she was curious to know why.


	6. Chapter 6

The snow fell deftly against the window panes. From the sounds of the pattering on the glass, it had turned into sleet. Hopefully the ratio of water to snow was greater, then the paths would be washed clear and no more incidents like what had happened previously could occur. She shivered as the wind seeped through cracks in the wall and wrapped a blanket around herself. Her eyes fell on Jessica who didn't seem too perturbed by the breeze. Sighing Irina sat next to her and looked to her expectedly. She received a shy smile and a warm glow in her eyes in return. Jessica opened her mouth to speak but was unsure of what to say. She inwardly kicked herself, she had told Irina she wanted to talk to somebody yet she had nothing to say – nothing worth discussing.

"_Are you cold at all?" _Irina asked when the young girl remained silent. Part of her could sense Jessica's nervousness. Another part of her was trying to stabilise her own. Jessica thought for a moment at that question, no, she wasn't cold. Yet she was not sure why. She was wearing a simple blue shirt and grey trousers, thinner clothes than what Irina had on. Her eyes looked up to Irina and she felt her skin flush red. _So that's why…_She concluded. That woman did things to her mind. Crazy things, and she had no idea why. They had only just met.

"_No, I am fine." _She smiled, hoping that her blush would not be noticeable. Jessica thought it would be best to change the subject. She surveyed the room for inspiration. Her gazed fixed upon a framed photograph next to her on Irina's bedside cabinet. Julia and Derek. She others, many more, some including her parents. Yet, it was the only photo Irina could bear to display. At least they were out there somewhere. Irina noticed the girl's gaze and closed her eyes.

"_My Siblings..." _She admitted, opening her eyes. Jessica could see the sadness in her eyes. It was similar to her own whenever she thought of her father and little brother.

"_What happened to them?" _ She asked, whispering and lifting the photograph. They all seemed to share a likeness, the same beauty, the same eyes. She stroked the glass gently, collecting dust on her finger.

"_They never came back." _Irina answered, taking the frame from Jessica's hands. She did not need to explain more for the girl to understand her pain. Jessica thought for a moment before mustering the courage to speak.

"_I understand." _ She assured and Irina looked at her with false hope. She shook her head, standing and placing the photograph back in it's rightful place.

"_No, you do not." _Irina stated brusquely. Jessica leaned over her knees and reached into her sock and, the older woman cocked her eyebrow, wondering what she was doing. Then she pulled out a very small, square photograph that was tattered in the corner and handed it to her. Irina managed to recognise a young Susanna and Jessica, but there were too people she was unable to identify. A man of similar age to Susie and a small child supporting himself with a crutch. He was an unfortunate looking soul, he looked as though all his strength went into simply standing, Irina could see Jessica's protective arm around the boy's waist and the love for him was clear in her eyes, even though the photograph was very small. It dawned on Irina that the boy was Jessica's little brother. She wondered why he wasn't here with her.

"_James…the doctors always said he wouldn't live long...I was eleven when that picture was taken, he was only four." _ She explained. Her voice choked up a little. Irina had first thought that the child had simply injured himself, but that statement made her realise the painful truth. It made sense now. "_He died a month later, I was heartbroken. We all were. " _She finished, confirming Irina's suspicions. She looked at Jessica with a hint of guilt in her eyes. _Maybe she does understand. _ Irina cleared her throat.

"_What was wrong with him?" _Irina asked, reaching out to girl, unsure how to comfort her, resorting to placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently.

"_He was born too early, It meant that his body didn't develop properly, his legs were weak, he didn't breath right., his heart wouldn't function properly. The poor kid was forever in the hospital. We were told he only live a short life. I guess we didn't predict it would be that short. " _She uttered, relaxing into Irina's touch. She smiled for a moment but it faded when she remembered her little brother, his laugh, the way he always wanted to play no matter what the weather and how despite his condition he was still a beautiful little boy. He looked like their father. "_Dad left soon after, I haven't seen him since. He couldn't bear to look at us...you know? We reminded him of James. Mother's never really been the same since. I had Mutt, he was young but he had lost Uncle Colin. He knew of my pain.. " _Irina nodded in understanding. She knew exactly what she meant. She hesitated before she spoke, unsure if anything she could say would help at all.

"_I know how it feels, I cannot begin to imagine the pain you feel." _ Irina said, speaking with her throaty accent, trying to be gentle. At that moment she was thinking of her own family and how it had crumbled apart. Jessica looked at her and rested her head on Irina's shoulder for comfort. The older woman froze for a second but then held her, she did it awkwardly, but still held her. 'The girl needs comfort' she told herself.

"_Don't tell anybody I told you this… But James was the first person to know I preferred women. He looked at me with those big brown eyes of his and hugged me. He said that he wished he'd have a chance to be with a girl. It was like he knew he was going to die soon. It was so painful." _She murmured, a small tear falling from her eye.

"_Sometimes we just simply...know things." _Irina said, subtly referring to her psychic abilities. She was not going to tell Jessica about them, they had already caused her enough trouble. "_Thank you for trusting me, I will respect your privacy, do not worry." _ She reassured, pulling away from the embrace, Jessica's hands fell on her lap. "_I will tell you about my family, but not now." _

"_Okay." _Jessica smiled, wiping her eyes. She needed something to lift her spirits so she stood to her feet and held out a hand to Irina. "_Come with me, I want to show you something." _She said, smiling nervously. Irina was curious but she took the girls shaky hand quite happily and also stood up.

"_I'm curious." _She said, confused.

"_I know." _Jessica smirked, leaving the room with Irina following behind.

**I wrote this during free period the other day ^.^ I hope It's okay. **


	7. Chapter 7

"_Where are we going?" _Irina asked as Jessica walked on with her in tow. They traversed across the landing slowly, past Mutt's bedroom, feet padding against the carpet. They seemed to barely make any noise. Irina felt the hand holding hers, it was soft, smooth to touch and warm. Her hand felt rather comfortable there and heart was beating so briskly that she feared the younger woman would hear her through the deafening silence. Jessica cast a brief glance at Irina and stopped at her bedroom door.

"_You will see_."

She let go of Irina's hand and unlocked the mahogany door, pressing her hands against the polished surface and turning the handle. Irina clasps her hands together in her need to substitute the emptiness she felt when Jessica had let go. Grabbing the fabric of her blanket, placing her hands in her pocket, running her fingers through her short black hair: Nothing seemed to hold a candle against the young girls touch. When the door was opened Jessica beckoned for Irina to follow, she did so quickly. The girl was looking through her suitcase for something, she looked up for a second at Irina.

"_Close the door, please?" _ She asked politely and Irina closed it gently behind her, sitting on the bed when it was done. Jessica pulled from her case a small sketchbook and then sat next to Irina. She shyly opened to book to the first page. They were both greeted by a pencil sketch of James. It was very detailed – the lines were smooth and the proportions were correct. "_I drew this when I was in high school. " _She said with a hint of sadness.

"_You are a true talent." _Irina replied, scanning the artwork. Jessica smiled at the comment and flipped through the rest of the pages. She stopped at a picture of Irina and blushed. Irina's eyes widened – she recognised the portrait. It was the photograph from her KGB profile blown up in size. "_How did you? -" _

"_Marion told us about you, she told us everything..." _She said, but she did not sound disapproving. "_She told us a letter with a very small photograph – She was unsure of where it came from but she thinks Mutt had swiped when at the camp. I guess part of him feared he wouldn't see you again." _She said, a hint of sadness in her voice. Irina understood and scanned the portrait. The likeness was remarkable. She appreciated that Jessica did not hold her deeds against her.

"_Why did you draw this?" _ She asked, raising an eyebrow, closing the book over and pressing it softly in Jessica's hands. The younger woman looked to her feet and bushed, fighting a smile and brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"_I genuinely believe you are beautiful – You sounded like such an interesting person I simply could not wait to meet you. With my forgetfulness I feared I would end up losing the photograph. It is so tiny after all - So I sketched it." _She answered, causing Irina to blush. She didn't bother hiding it this time. Suddenly a tree branch slammed against the window pane causing Jessica to scream. Irina looked at her oddly which caused her to laugh. Irina laughed too, it was strange of her but she couldn't help it. The laughter died down and silence fell, the girls looked nervously at each other. Jessica felt her fingers brush gently against Irina's. Their pinkies joined, which soon followed with their hands holding each other. Irina's stomach dropped her skin flushed, so did Jessica's.

"_Beautiful?" _ Irina asked, nervously. Jessica nodded quickly.

"_Yes, beautiful…" _She murmured, reaching out, fingers brushing against Irina's cheek, exploring the softness of her skin. Irina gulped and the girl pulled away, frightened she had gone too far. Then she felt a hand wrap around her waist. Her eyes were met with an icy blue gaze and at that moment all she wanted was to kiss the woman in front of her. She felt her body being pulled forward and her face nuzzled comfortably into Irina's shoulder. She breathed in her scent, wrapped her arms around her neck and melted into the embrace. A hauntingly low voice whispered into her ear as she felt a hand running up and down her back.

"_You are more beautiful than I could ever be." _Irina whispered. She pressed her soft lips against Jessica's cheek. It was as though she was testing the waters. Jessica pulled back slightly and Irina ran a thumb across her lips. She would have kissed her, right then, Jessica was different to any woman she had ever experienced. She was gentle, she was pure – She understood her. Nobody had ever honestly said they knew what she was feeling and it felt so good to have somebody who did. Her feelings were tangled and was unsure of how she felt about the girl, but she knew she wanted to kiss her, hold her, protect her. She would have kissed her, but then a knock at the door alerted them both. They pulled away quickly.

"_Who is it?" _Jessica called out, glancing a brief apologetic glance at Irina – Apology accepted.

"_You're mother. Marion needs help with the cleaning." _The voice hollered, causing Jessica to roll her eyes.

"_Fine – fine!." _She replied and stood to her feet. Irina copied. They could barely look at each other. Jessica opened the bedroom door to find Susanna standing there.

"_Ah Irina, I didn't know you were there. Care to help at all?" _She asked, her voice was patronising and Irina frowned at that.

"_Of course." _She said through her teeth, watching Jessica disappear out of the room. Irina earned a glare from Susanna. Her eyes told her that she knew what was going on.

"_Don't you dare break her heart. I've seen the way she looks at you. She may be 27 but she is still my little girl." _She breathed, turning on her heel and escorting her daughter. Irina stood on the spot – confused and hurt. She was not quite sure what to make of her tangled feelings for the girl she had just met. Irina reminded herself that Jessica wasn't so much a young girl.


	8. Chapter 8

It late into the afternoon of Christmas Eve. Jessica and Irina hadn't talked since the incident. Both of them were simply too afraid of rejection. They passed simple glances at each-other, longing, pained, glances - but that was all. The family were gathered around the fireplace in the living room. The blizzard continued to plague the town. Susanna had made warm drinks for everybody and was now hanging up the family stockings, even Irina had one. Indy – kicked back on a recliner with his fedora shielding his eyes – was quietly listening to the radio. Presumably he was listening out for weather announcements. Jessica could not help but hum along to Christmas tunes that were playing and Marion was talking to Irina about her possible career paths in the upcoming year. Mutt was in the garage fixing up the weather damaged tyre on his bike. Everybody seemed to be doing something. Harold was not expecting to arrive until late in the evening. The Christmas tree was happily twinkling with it's multicoloured lights. Later that even the family had plans to go to see the big one in the city centre and drink mulled wine in the nearest bar while talking about the future. It was a family tradition and Irina looked forward to taking part despite her hatred for the holiday. Jessica looked up when Mutt came into the room.

"_Jessie, you got a minute?" _He asked and she nodded, getting to her feet.

"_Yeah, sure" _She said a little too quickly, in a voice laced with her southern accent. She couldn't help but want to avoid Irina, as much as it pained her. She followed Mutt out of the room. Marion took this opportunity to give Irina and Indy time to bond. They had not spoken much at all since Irina arrived. She signalled for Susanna to follow her. At first confused, she stood up and trailed after her. She mumbled a fake excuse that she needed help with the cleaning upstairs. When they had left Indy removed the hat from his face and eyed the woman who was sitting in front of him. He walked across the room and sat beside her.

"_Dr Jones.." _She said, unsure of how to greet him. She relaxed when he chuckled,

"_Enough of formalities, call me Indy, Henry..whatever." _ He assured, setting his hat on his lap. "_Do you mind if I say something?"_

"_Not at all." _ She muttered, a little too quietly., faking a smile and trying to ignore the impending thoughts of Jessica. Her eye caught sight of Mutt and girl she tried to forget leaving the building and walking up the driveway. It hurt to be around her yet she desperately wanted to talk. Indy cleared his throat and Irina's attention reverted back to indy.

"_You remind me of someone I used to know." _He said, grinning nonchalantly. Irina looked away for a second, unsure of what to say to this. "_You want to know why..don't you? Why we forgave you, why you are here?" _He asked, as though it was a simple matter of fact. Irina couldn't help but nod to that question. It still puzzled her. She _Had_ tried to murder them. She'd also kidnapped them and threatened them.

"_I once knew a woman., She was Austrian and her name was Elsa. She tried to convince herself she wasn't a good person., tangle with who she could trust,. Hell, she did a bunch of things that were wrong. Yet I saw the goodness in her. We had found the holy Grail you see.." _ He said casually.

"_The Holy Grail?" _ Irina asked, bemused. She had read about him, but those things they were saying. They were actually true? She thought they were just rumours – You don't just _find_ the Holy Grail. The man was capable of anything it seemed.

"_You should know about that sweetheart, you read all about me didn't you?" _He replied, earning a hesitated nod.

"_She had to make a choice between good and evil. And she chose wisely. The decision wasn't so wise for the man that died, but she saved us all. Poor girl, there is something about that grail, mind controlling almost. I guess Elsa let it overwhelm her too much. She fell into a chasm – Her dying screams still haunt me. " _He finished. Irina looked down for a moment. A question pondered in her mind.

"_What has this got to do with me?" _ She asked, fearing the answer.

"_I saw that same goodness in you, You were given the same choice and you chose to flee." _ He finished and the woman smiled at that.

* * *

Meanwhile Mutt was walking down the street with Jessica, there were Christmas decorations as far as the eye could see. Street vendors were selling warm drinks and pretzels, bundled up in layers of wool. Others were heating chestnuts – Jessica loved the smell of them. It felt nostalgic and comforting. Mutt bought too hot chocolates. As they walked nearer to the park the growing silence between the too was penetrated by Jessica's voice.

"_So why are we here ?" _ She asked the boy, wrapping her jacket around her. With one hand whilst sipping her beverage. They entered the park and found an empty bench – It was shielded by a tree so the blizzard would not effect them as much.

"_I know what's going on Jessica." _ He said, warming his hands on the drink cup.

**This chapter was either going to be short or very long. Next one should be up within the next few days. I hope it is not too OOC. I am unsure weather or not Irina's secret and everything else will happen in the next chapter or not. Bear with me on that one. I tend to write and then my imagination takes over. Thank you for reading! ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

"_What do you mean?" _Jessica asked, biting her lip nervously. The hot chocolate churned uneasily in her stomach and she shuddered as the snow fell against her skin. The taste of cinnamon lingered on her tongue. Mutt eyed her sympathetically and cleared his throat, habitually pulling his comb from his pocket and running it through his hair.

"_You have a crush on Irina, don't you?" _He asked. Jessica wished he had not used the word _crush_. It seemed so childish, and this situation was far from that. Taking a deep breath she nodded slowly. Mutt's face fell when he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"_Is that all you know?" _ She asked. Mutt hesitated for a moment, taking a long sip of coffee before wiping his mouth clean. The rancid taste coated his taste buds and he wished he had not bought it. _Stupid cheap vendors._

"_Yes, however I can't help but see the distance between you two over the last few days. It is not hard to see." _He replied. The girl could not help but agree with that. Both women had not been subtle with their obvious feelings. "_You're like a sister to me Jess. If you can't tell me what's happening, who can you tell?" _

Jessica agreed with that statement. They'd always been close. Her lip quivered and her heart ached. She wanted to tell him everything…so she did. She told him everything. She told him of their conversation about family, about James, she confessed about the portrait and her tangled feelings that had been developing over the last few days.

"_Mutt, we almost kissed, I - we held each other, but mom knocked on the door and she'd let go of me so quickly – I think I scared her. I can tell she wants to talk to me but I can't look her in the eye without thinking what could have been. Mutt, I barely know her. I hardly know anything about her. I don't know why I feel this way, but when I look at her, my head goes crazy. For Christ sake, we'd almost kissed on the day we'd just met." _She uttered. Clasping and hand over her heart. The guilt of ignoring the woman who had done nothing wrong had only just become real. Mutt thought for a moment. He discarded his empty coffee cup in a trashcan next to the park bench and laid a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "_Why do I feel like this Mutt?"_

"_Sometimes we just...connect with people." _He began. "_She was thinking about you, you know. When I showed her your photograph."_

"_She was?" _ She asked.

"_Yeah, she even thought you were beautiful." _ He said with a smirk. Jessica perked up at that. "_As for the almost-kiss, maybe it was spur of the moment, you'd shared some pretty heavy information. It can happen when we place our trust in others." _

The girl did not want to agree with what he was saying, but she knew he was right, Mutt could see hurt forming in her eyes and tapped her shoulder gently.

"_Would you like to come with me Christmas shopping?" _He asked.

"_I'd like that…" _She breathed, finishing her hot chocolate. Mutt squeezed her shoulder in an attempt to reassure her.

"_Talk to her Jessi, she's more understanding than you think." _He said, smiling slightly, all Jessica could do was nod.

"_You're right Mutt." _ She replied with an assured smile. They both stood to their feet and began walking towards the ton centre. "_You're always right." _

* * *

Irina did not hear the others arrive home when they did. She was so busy concentrating on wrapping Christmas presents she had bought on her trip to town with Marion that the footsteps fell on deaf ears. She counted each gift carefully. Henry, Mutt, Harold and Marion- She had asked her to leave the store at that point. She still needed to buy gifts for Susanna and Jessica. She had a vague idea of what the older woman would appreciate but her mind fell blank when it came to Jessie. Time was also of the essence, she closed her eyes and resorted to shop in the evening. The stores were open late. If she went after dinner she'd have time to pick up a few things before meeting at the bar. She looked into the crevice in her closet where she had kept the gifts hidden away. Two more remained there. She had carried them with her for years now. Her fingers brushed against the label on each one.

**Julia: I missed you. With Love, Irina. **

And.

**Derek: I missed you. With Love. Irina.**

Irina still held onto hope that her siblings would find her. Maybe one year, they would spend Christmas together like they promised. The wrapping paper was worn, corners protruding through but it felt wrong to wrap them again. She let a small tear escape her eye and she bundled the gifts away and closed the door before the pain emerged. The only time she wanted to remove that paper would be when her siblings do it.

She reached under her bed, pulling out a mahogany case that held her prized rapier and set it upon the duvet. She opened it gently and lifted the blade carefully. The handle moulded perfectly to her hands. The day she received it still illuminated her mind. She had not been allowed to touch it until she was older but she'd remembered how her mother had caught her wrestling Julia with a baguette months before she had passed. She saw her skill as though she was born for it. She'd knelt down to her level, opened the box for her to have a good look and told her she'd be a good fencer one day. Her eyes had widened at the shine the blade produced. Her mother had taken it away before long. Later that even Irina found the case stored in her closet.

"_You will be an excellent fencer Irina." _Her mother had whispered to her before she slept. Irina held onto that statement with all if her withered heart.

**Sorry for the delay in upload for this! It's exam week soon and I've been a tad busy. That and guess who recently go into Dragon Age and now has it on his computer...yeah...anyway I hope you enjoy this! The Secret reveal WILL be in the next chapter, I've decided that no matter how long the chapter is, it will be there. Thank you for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

Irina descended the stairs in the landing to find everybody gathered in the sitting room. She was preparing to leave to buy the remaining Christmas presents. She nodded curtly and collected her jacket, clasping on to a half used crimson lipstick in her hand. Irina would apply it before meeting everybody. She wanted to look presentable that evening.

"_I was wondering where you go to." _ Marion chuckled, turning away from the mirror she was looking into, brushing her hair into a pony tail.

"_I will be going into town now." _She clarified. They had discussed this earlier so Marion gave a simple nod whilst the others did not think much of it. She looked to Jessica who returned with an apologetic gaze. She looked down when Irina turned away. The older woman wanted to say many things, but she could not. In all honesty she did not know what to think. Her opinions towards the girl were tangled and uncertain. She shook the thoughts from her head and slipped her boots on. She waved a brief goodbye, wrapped her jacket around her body and left the house. The cold air bit fiercely at her face. Sighing she lifted her hood to cover herself. _I'm Russian, I should be used to this by now…_ Her thoughts told her.

* * *

Several hours later Irina had finished shopping. The stores were open late yet they were practically empty. Irina found that collecting the things she required was an easy task. The rest of the time was spent drinking coffee under the Christmas tree, listening to carollers sing and marching bands play. Some of the performers had come all the way from Europe, playing traditional folk songs that Irina remembered hearing as a child. It felt like and home and for the first time in years, Irina felt like she could enjoy the holiday season. The 30 minutes before she met with the rest of them were spent applying make-up in a public toilet. Her outfit fitted her well. Her trousers were black and her blouse was white with small flowers lacing the collar and sleeves. It was a change from her usual taste in attire. More feminine and less official. She was unsure if she liked it or not. Irina ignored looks she received from passing men when she had left. She looked at her watch: **7:30pm. **She was due to meet the Jones's any time soon. Her pace quickened as she approached her destination.

"_Irina, over here!" _ A voice called, belonging to Mutt. Irina was walking briskly to the bar, he smiled at her and gestured into the building.

"_Hello." _

Mutt was standing sheltered by the awning, viewing the Christmas tree. "_They went inside, I said I'd wait here for you. Are you coming in?" _He asked and she nodded. The bar smelled of mulled wine and spices. People were singing and music was playing. They all seemed to be having a good time. Mutt lead her to the table where the family sat and she noticed the only empty seat that didn't belong to Mutt was next to Jessica. She wondered if he had set it up to be like that. The table was at the back of the bar so the seats where they sat were built into the wall. The cushions felt comfortable against her back. It felt good to relax after a long day.

"_Irina, hi." _ Harold smiled, he had not seen her in a while, he reached out to her, unsure if he should hug her. They both resorted to touching each other warmly on the shoulder. It was good enough for them.

"_Did you get the things you needed?" _ Indy asked, passing her a half-filled glass of mulled wine, they must have ordered before she got there.

"_Yes, and I had time to listen to the music too." _

She looked to Jessica, her arms were stiffly by her sides and her palms dug against the mahogany seat. Irina already knew why she was like this. Jessica's face was engraved with the guilt of her actions over the previous days. Irina did not want to question it aloud. However she wanted to give the girl some sort of comfort. A smile? Perhaps that would work. It seemed to relax her slightly. Susie had been watching carefully, softening her scowl when she saw her daughter had calmed for a little while. _Love struck child..._ She muttered under her breath.

"_Im afraid there will be no beers until you all have had your wine." _Marion joked, aiming it particularly at the younger ones. They nodded and smiled sarcastically, rolling their eyes, closing them and gulping the rest of the putrid substance down their throat. Mutt hated wine and Jessica disliked warm alcohol. Irina was not one to drink excessively, she did enjoy an occasional vodka here and there, and whiskey every so often but she disliked the feel of her senses being clouded. Subconsciously she pressed her palm against the cushion at the bitter taste of the drink. _Revolting_ she thought. Her finger brushed gently against Jessica's but she did not freeze or pull away. Her opportunity to comfort the girl come along. Their pinky fingers entwined and Irina placed her hand tenderly on top of Jessica's. She relaxed completely and beamed warmly at Irina, she squeezed her hand in her way of thanking Irina for granting her forgiveness. They shared a stare but soon face back to the family and let their hands go to avoid suspicion. Luckily nobody saw the exchange. Susanna noticed that Jessica had perked up, so did the rest of them.

"_You've cheered up." _Harold chuckled, finishing his own wine.

"_I had a stomach ache." _She lied.

Mutt smirked to himself. He knew the real reason. Irina saw this yet her face remained calm and neutral. Grudgingly, Irina sipped the last remnants of alcohol from her glass.

"_You, Indy, Harold and mom are the only ones that actually like that stuff." _ Jessica grimaced, earning a round of laughter from the table. Even Irina let a chuckle pass her lips.

* * *

It was 11:30 when the family had eventually arrived home. Mutt, drunk and slightly too affectionate stumbled to bed almost straight away. Oxley had gone upstairs soon after to check on him and then retire himself. Indy and Marion went to their bedroom, sober but in need of wrapping some last minute presents before bed, leaving Jessica and Irina alone in the sitting room. Susie had left the bar early, complaining about the ruckus of music and shouting giving her a headache. She was now tucked up quietly in bed. Jessica's skin still buzzed, slightly tipsy she sat close to Irina on the couch.

"_You're cute." _She gargled with puppy dog eyes, Irina had to admit she looked adorable.

"_I think you've had one too many." _

Jessica shook her head furiously then giggled like a school girl, "_Now I'm dizzy…" _ She said in a soft voice, lying back on the couch and gazing at Irina, dazed in her own little world. She needed that stuff flushed out of her system. Irina stood slowly and reached for a glass of water that Marion had left for them. Jessica sat up and took three long gulps. She still felt dazed but she didn't feel so strange anymore.

"_Thank you." _She smiled, leaning onto Irina shoulder. The older woman let her do it. _It's the drink talking_ She told herself. Her own body felt strange, however her thoughts were still conscious. She was unsure about Jessie. She seemed more relaxed than anything. Irina let out a laugh and sipped some water herself. She was surprised at how she was enjoying herself.

"_This may be the first Christmas that I haven't loathed in the longest time." _Irina admitted.

Jessica bolted upright. She could not understand why anybody could hate Christmas. It was so full of Joy and laughter – her mind was too foggy to remember what Irina had said about her own family. Irina was not surprised that one of the many things Jessica had discussed with Mutt was what had happened to her as a child. Mutt had given enough signals at the table in the bar to inform her about it. From pointing to mouthing 'she knows about you' whilst looking utterly ridiculous. She was partly glad that the girl knew. Taking a deep breath she stroked the hair on the head that was resting upon her shoulder.

"_You know about my family, yes?" _

"_Mhmm." _

Jessica managed to speak through her dizziness. She clung onto Irina slightly to be sure she was real. Part of her could not believe that amends had been made. Irina's face fell when she remembered what had happened to her to make her despise Christmas so much.

"_It was years ago..I was young and naïve." _

* * *

Irina had been away from her family for a year when she received the letter. It was early December and the town was already preparing for the Christmas celebrations. Irina was disinterested in it all, she was a child living in a home where she felt like an ink blotch on a white sheet. The family that she had been designated to were not particularly interested in keeping her. However they made the effort to treat Irina more like a daughter for the winter season. Months ago Irina had suffered a nasty fall and it made them understand that she was not somebody that only existed at meal times. Domestically, things were still strained but at least they _tried_ to care.

They had knocked on her bedroom door to inform her that she had received a letter. She took it gently from their hands and waited for them to leave before opening it. She had recognised the handwriting almost instantly. Julia. It was too neat to be Derek's.

_Dearest Irina, _

_I hope you are settling in well. We heard about your accident and hope that you have fully recovered. It hurts that we have not seen each other since you left the care that we placed you in. We are glad you have found a family to live with, I hope they give you as much love as we wish we could. _

_We both apologise sincerely for having not visited you, we have been working many hours and your new home is too far away. However we are finally back on our own two feet. I'm close to getting a promotion where I work, if it turns out for the better you'll be able to come home. Our little fighter, back by our sides. Just think of how wonderful that will be! _

_Anyway, I seem to have avoided the subject of why we are writing. We have both managed to get time off of work for Christmas. Your family have granted their permission for us to see you.. We will visit you and spend the whole day together. Just us three. I can not wait! _

_We will see you soon._

_Julia and Derek. _

Irina folded the letter and placed it in her bedside drawer. A tear of happiness fell down from her cheek. They were finally coming back to her. She thanked her family for allowing them to visit . Then she dashed to her room to confirm she had received the letter. A week later she recieved a simple one lined reply:

_We are excited too, Irina. _

The handwriting was dreadful and Irina knew who had written it.

The following day Irina went into town with her new parents. She was so excited and they could not help but chuckled at her eagerness. She had little money but wanted to buy them the best Christmas presents she could give.

It was Christmas Eve, Irina took a great deal of time wrapping the presents perfectly, storing them into boxes so they would have to be open for them to guess what she had bought them. _The perfect gifts_ She smiled, stroking the paper tenderly. When she went to bed she could barely sleep, fidgeting from anticipation.

Christmas day came sooner than expected. Irina received a few gifts from her family and in return presented them with new woollen sets. They were grateful. Irina tidied her things away quickly, slipped on one of her new outfits, tied a ribbon in her hair and sprayed herself with her new perfume. She desperately wanted to be presentable for her siblings. It was still early, Irina had guess they would not arrive for a few more hours. Some guests had visited, family members from other countries, the lumber man who lived in the forest. They all had gifts for her. Irina felt blessed the family had introduced her as their new child. They were trying.

The wait was daunting, her new parents tried everything to calm her, from reading Christmas stories to letting her help make lunch. Nothing seemed to work. Irina had resorted to sitting on the wide window ledge near the front door until she saw signs of them.

Lunch came and went and they still had not arrived. Irina barely ate anything, anxiety setting in. _Where are they? _She thought, panicking.

As soon as she had eaten an acceptable amount Irina returned to her waiting, refusing to give up.

Her 'mother' sat near her, stroking her hair, giving her affection that she had not given before. It was obvious to her that the siblings had let her down, Irina refused to even let the thought cross her mind.

Irina did not touch one scrap of dinner.

It was at the stroke of 10 that Irina eventually gave up. She walked quietly to her room. Refusing to acknowledge those around her. She locked herself in her bedroom for the rest of the night.

Midnight came. Her parents were preparing for bed when they heard gentle sobbing coming from their child's bedroom. They knew from then on Irina only had them left. The woman knocked on the door, entering the room, it was obvious the girl was now feigning sleep but they did not think much of it. Irina felt a gentle kiss on her forehead and heard to door close.

Weeks, months went past and not once did they write to her to apologise. They had abandoned her, the people she thought she could trust, her siblings she loved...they'd deserted her. The presents she had bought remained untouched in her closet. She could not part with them. One day she hoped they would return.

* * *

That day never came.

She'd hated Christmas ever since.

"_They..abandoned you?" _

Irina was choking back a tear. Jessica gripped onto her tightly nuzzling her and attempting to comfort her. She felt the older woman nod.

"_Yes, and you are the first to know. Not even Oxley knows." _ She whispered. Jessica wanted to comfort her. She did not know how. Closing her eyes she kiss the woman's cheek gently and whispered into her ear.

"_You'll never lose me." _

Irina felt a tad closer to the girl after hearing that. She gave a thankful smile, she could not suppress the yawn that followed. It was late.

"_Bed time?" _Jessica asked and Irina nodded. They both released from their embrace and move towards the door. Luckily nether had trouble walking due to their alcohol consumption. They heard the clock strike midnight as Jessica switched the living room light off. The moonlight bounced serenely off of Irina's face, illuminating her bewitching eyes. Standing in the doorway, half bathed in light from the landing and the rest in a soft blue, they could not help but gaze at each other. Jessica felt something brush against her forehead and looked up to see a mistletoe. She felt her knees tremble as Irina saw it too. Mutt really was trying to hard to set them up. She hesitantly place her hands on the woman's shoulders, finding her words.

"_You..tradition says.." _

"_I know" _Irina replied softly.

Jessica closed her eyes and closed the gap between them in one quick movement. The feeling of their lips against each other felt like nothing they had ever experienced before. Irina felt like her hands needed to be somewhere, gestures like this was something she had not had much experience in. They found Jessica's waist, where she pulled her close to deepen the kiss further. She felt a shy tongue graze her mouth so she parted her lips to let the girl explore her mouth. The hands on Irina's shoulders moved to her face and with one last kiss on the top and bottom lip, they pulled away. Jessica took a step back and smiled warmly. Irina could not help but do the same.

"_Merry Christmas Irina" _She whispered, walking away from the doorway and towards the direction of her room. Irina did not attempt to stop her. It was obvious the girl simply needed to get over the shock of the kiss in her own way. Everything was perfect.

"_Merry Christmas Jessica.." _ Irina said softly when she had disappeared upstairs. She soon followed after, walking into her own bedroom where she'd stored her bags from the evenings shopping trip. She yawned once more and was glad she had them gift wrapped in the store. Changing into her night-clothes she nestled herself into bed. Tonight she'd sleep well, there was no doubt about that.

**Holy god this chapter is long, probably rubbish and rambles too much. xD I hope I did not disappoint you. this fanfiction is almost finished now. I've been quite depressed today so I spent all my free time writing this. It cheered me up a little. Enjoy. ^.^ **


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas morning came sooner than expected. The cold sunlight peeked through a crack where the curtains had not been closed the night before, rousing Irina from her peaceful slumber. She figured that the alcohol had caused her to forget to do that, she couldn't quite remember. She sat up slowly, rubbing her tired eyes and aching temples. There was something she simply could not forget. Last night had been blissful, Irina did not regret kissing the girl when she did. It felt so right. They had both clearly been aching for it. The way they held each other and how passionate the kiss was gave that indication. She reached out for her watch and noted that it was still very early. -6:37am- So she let her head fall back on her pillow for a few moments longer.

"_Merry Christmas." _ A familiar voice whispered from the other side of the bedroom door. Irina's face glowed when Jessica walked into the room. Clad her night clothes, she was still a beauty. Her long curls were ruffled and her eyes were half-closed. She shivered slightly at the cold temperatures, toes curling and goosebumps forming.

"_Merry Christmas. Now come, I'll keep you warm." _

Irina made room in the bed and pulled the bed sheets away, welcoming Jessica warmly. She closed the bedroom door gently behind her and clambered into the blankets, accepting the gesture without a second thought. Irina responded by lifting the duvet right up to their noses and pulling the girl close. Irina had never been one for affection, but she felt as though are iced façade was finally beginning to thaw. With the warmth that her new life had brought her, she allowed her walls to tumble to the ground. She'd noticed a lot recently that she was behaving in ways which she never thought she would. She bore no regret. Her lips found the way to the top of Jessica's face, pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead as though saying 'I will protect you.' A contented sigh indicated to Irina that the girl trusted her.

"_The rest of them are awake except Mutt. I just wanted to be around you for a little while before we go down stairs"_ She breathed softly against Irina's bare shoulder. The woman was wearing a simple tank top and shorts, she wondered how she'd managed the whole night with the room being so cold. Jessica felt Irina nod and she reached up to kiss her. It was short yet so very sweet. They could feel their bare feet brushing against each other. and it was reassuring. With the sound of footsteps, both of them pulled away slowly. It came from the direction of Mutt's room.

"_Somebody's awake." _Irina said in false annoyance. She smirked and both women sat on the edge of the bed.

"_Let's go, I need to stop by my room to collect some things. I will meet you down there." _Jessica said, getting to her feet. Irina nodded without question. Once Jessica had left the room Irina traversed to her closet, slipping on a dressing gown, kneeling down and scooping the pile of presents into her arms, avoiding eye contact with the gifts addressed to her siblings. _Nothing can ruin today. I won't let anything ruin today. _Ensuring she had everything, Irina left the room, almost colliding with Mutt on the landing. He grunted, following behind her as she descended the stairwell.

"_As sociable as ever." _She murmured wryly, gaining no laughs from him. Marion had overheard and her laughing filled the sitting room. The radio was already playing Christmas music and lights all around the room twinkled. Irina only had time to place her gifts on the nearby couch before being confronted by the female Jones. Mutt had no time to escape either.

"_You seem to know him too well. Poor Mutt has a hangover." _ Marion smiled, pulling both of them into a frightening hug at the same time. Both of them stiffened with wide eyes. "_Merry Christmas dears." _

She laughed at their stunned expressions before retaliating back to her place by the Christmas tree. What was once the trees empty domain, was now filled with gifts of all sorts. She subtly placed her own gifts in the different piles belonging to each family member. She smiled when she noticed she had a few gifts of her own. Irina then joined Jessica who was sitting on the couch, wrapping an arm around her waist, placing a hand on her knee. Mutt perked up, his plans had worked evidently.

"_You're together, I knew it would happen. A Christmas miracle." _He smiled.

Jessica rolled her eyes at Mutt, giggling, leaning in closer to Irina to stifle her laugh. Harold hugged them both far more gently than Marion had. Indy smiled and winked towards them (He must have predicted it too) and they all wished each other a 'Merry Christmas.' Mutt, nuzzled into the arm of the couch as he sat on the ground. There was no room for him to sit anywhere else. The poor boy was drained of energy. He regretted drinking so much now. Irina enjoyed the warmth that the family brought. She then feared the worst when Susanna spoke coldly.

"_How sweet." _ She breathed. Jessica chose to ignore that comment. Part of her knew where the disapproval had come from. Ever since James had died, the thought of being unable to have another child born within the household always lingered. When her husband had left Jessica was all she had left in that sense. Susie desperately wished to have a grandchild, she wanted to take care of them as she would have James. When Jessica had revealed her sexuality, her hopes had been dashed. Yet she chose to ignore her selfish wants, she could not bear the thought of losing her only child's love through her own doing. She'd told Jessica that while she may not approve entirely of what she'd revealed, she would always love her. It was enough, nothing had changed between them. However as more and more woman broke her daughter's heart, the protective grasp she had tightened. Irina would need to really prove to her that she was a worthy lover. Susie loved her child more than anything after all.

"_Now we are all awake, we can open the presents." _Marion said, ignoring Susanna's snide, reaching for the first gift. "_Irina, how about you open the first one, seeing as it is you're first Christmas at the Jones's." _

"_I'd be honoured" _She smiled.

**My second last update. I've had reviews complaining about factual errors. I apologise, I will research more for my next story. I hope I have not ruined anybody's enjoyment in the fic due to this. I'm going to miss writing this fan fiction. The last chapter will be up within a week I should think. Thank you for reading! ^.^ **


End file.
